Phantom of Audacity
by TwiliYoshi
Summary: In the shadow of time, there is a youth who relies too much on his senses rather than his thoughts. Among the cover of darkness, there is an assassin who is the antithesis of the fated youth. In the midst of it all, a powerful warlord and a once-dormant legend awaken. Book One of the trilogy, The Legend of Zelda; Forbidden Shadows.


**~ Author's Note ~**

As with custom, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read my story. I truly appreciate it, and I would be much more delighted if you provided feedback. Without the said sentiment(s), I may not notice my flaws in literature and my works will not improve. Of course, aside from advancing, commentary is also needed to ensure the audience- all of you- is inspired by what I create; see, that is my goal. So, please, do whatever necessary to get your message across. I will not take offense to critiques within reason: negative commentary-something rude or disrespectful- will not be tolerated.

I would also like to note that you can find this story on DeviantArt. My profile has the same pen name as this one. Furthermore, before every (or most) chapter(s), I will include recommendations of music, mostly found on Youtube, for added effect. For this chapter, I suggest listening to '_Night Theme 2_' of the **Skyrim** **OST**. A quick youtube search will direct you toward the link.

I don't want to hold you off any longer, so please continue to the story. I hope you enjoy, and have a nice day! :)

**\- All standard disclaimers apply -**

* * *

_Among the midst of time, there are always legends to behold. _

_ By the time a legend is born, those within have ventured into worlds beyond, and the legend is all that is left of their story. Manifold of hominids have heard it and some pass it down along their generations if the tale is deemed worthy of recollection. Often, the legend's purpose among the people is symbolization. The message within the lore is woven into the customs of those it travels to, and, like water, steadily drips away as the development of a species becomes more urgent than the study of its information. _

_ When a legend becomes so old that its tale is notorious, the lore is dismissed among the people as a myth. Its significance has evaporated and it becomes a mere game for restless children to recite. The excitement it once provided, and the survivors that once breathed it, die. Time calls for the legend to lay dormant._

_ Yet, some legends don't receive their rightful fame. Its message is not passed down to the people, the names it has to offer are not repeated among those born anew, and the experiences it holds drop from its grasp in a heartbeat. It is forgotten._

_ This is one of those legends._

**_lll_**

_Thousands of years before hominids walked the earth, chaos reigned upon the realms. It was then the Golden Goddesses descended and ended the chaos, each with their respective ability: Din, the Goddess of Power, forged planets and land; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, provided law and order among the anarchy; lastly, Farore, the Goddess of Courage, breathed life into all beings whose destiny was to live in that which the Goddesses provided. Thus, after completing their intentions, the Goddesses took their leave- but something else did not._

_ The Triforce, a relic so sacred that it grants the wish of any whom obtain it, remained among the hominids of the new earth. The sacred relic was entrusted to the Goddess Hylia who safeguarded it with Her life. Unfortunately, with great power comes great responsibility . . . and corruption._

_ Evil branched toward the sacred relic with lust, extirpating and sacrificing everything only to satisfy an undying thirst for power. An epic war ensued between demons and Hylians, the hominids of Hylia. The Demon King Demise, the prime genesis for the war, was relentless in pursuing his goal of capturing the Triforce. Due to the magnanimous losses, the Goddess Hylia finally decided to cut a piece of Her land and send it to the sky with Hylians who had survived until that point. She did so accordingly, but She also covertly hid the Triforce among the land which She directed to the heavens. _

_ With the sacred relic and Her people out of reach the Goddess Hylia turned to the demon army and rebelled with all of Her power. Aided by The First Hero, a Hylian of honor and immense courage who was responsible for weakening Demise and his army, gave Hylia the opportunity to seal the evil away. It, unfortunately, cost the hero his life and the Goddess Hylia Her immortality. Once the war was over, and evil and the Triforce was hidden away from mortal history for thousands of years, peace blanketed the new earth that is Hyrule._

_ Then . . ._

_ The reign of accord shattered when word and discovery of the Triforce spread among the hominids once more. In lieu of demons, brother turned against brother. Hyrule divided into separate provinces, and the same crimson water from the epic war prior tainted the land. The hominids fought and did not stop, but little did they know that the relic which beckons men only foreshadowed a greater threat . . ._


End file.
